Together
by cloudyeye
Summary: Makoharu fanfiction. For Free!Winter Romance. Rnr please.


Together

Cast : Haruka Makoto Rin

Pair : Makoharu

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Karakter milik KyoAni

FF ini dibuat untuk event Free! Winter Romance di facebook Free Yaoi Indonesia Only

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~

Setelah kejuaraan musim panas, Makoto dan Haru berhenti dari kegiatan klub renang di SMA Iwatobi karena mereka harus fokus pada ujian untuk kelas 3. Meski begitu sesekali mereka –tepatnya Haru- berenang di kolam renang sekolah untuk sekedar refreshing katanya. Walau cuaca sedang dingin Haru tetap berenang dimana saja. Yang penting ada air yang banyak. Makoto hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena kelakuan Haru.

"Haru!" panggil Makoto dari depan rumah Haru. Tidak ada jawaban seperti biasa. Apa boleh buat, Makoto masuk melalui pintu samping tepatnya di pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi.

Tidak ada tumpukan pakaian seperti biasa. Makoto mengernyit. 'Kemana Haru?' Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi namun tidak ada Haru seperti biasanya. Makoto mulai panik. Padahal sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Walaupun ujian telah selesai, tapi kelas 3 tetap harus masuk untuk mendapat pengarahan dari wali kelas katanya.

Makoto mulai menjelajahi rumah Haru, seluruh kamar maupun ruangan dicarinya. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Sampai dia tiba di kamar Haru. Kamarnya gelap tanpa ada sinar sedikitpun. Makoto menyalakan lampu di sebelah pintu dan terkejut mendapati Haru berbaring dengan badan yang bergetar.

"Haru! Badanmu panas! Aku sudah bilang jangan berenang di musim dingin kan" Makoto memeriksa suhu badan Haru dengan telapak tangannya dan memakaikan selimut di tubuh Haru. Haru masih memejamkan matanya, meski begitu dia tahu Makoto ada di sini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..k-kau se-kolah s-saja" nafas Haru tersengal-sengal dan membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha memokuskan pandangannya yang setengah buram.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit begini Haru. Aku akan mengompresmu" Makoto berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil handuk dan air dingin. Haru menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

'Kalau kita sudah masuk universitas, apa kita masih bisa terus bersama, Makoto?'

~Free!~

Makoto dan Haruka memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen yang dekat dengan universitas Tokyo. Mereka tidak tinggal bersama, Haru tinggal di nomor 234 dan Makoto tinggal di nomor 235. Haru masuk jurusan Seni, Makoto masuk di jurusan Olahraga. Terkadang mereka berangkat kuliah bersama, tapi lebih sering sendiri-sendiri. Karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang berbeda.

Haru berdiam di depan pintu apartemen Makoto. Hari ini hari sabtu, harusnya tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuk mereka. Maka dari itu Haru mengajak Makoto untuk sarapan bersama. Walau sarapan yang Haru suka hanya ikan makarel dan terkadang dicampur dengan nanas. Meski begitu Makoto tidak pernah protes atau marah. Makoto selalu baik padanya biar dirinya selalu menutup diri atau berbicara seadanya. Makoto teman sejak mereka kecil dan selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Haru tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika tidak ada Makoto disisinya. Karena hanya Makoto yang tahu Haru melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Haru memencet bel apartemen dan menunggu jawaban Makoto. Hampir 10 menit tidak ada jawaban. Haru kecewa, mungkin Makoto sibuk atau sedang pergi. Haru berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memutar kenop pintu apartemennya.

Ceklekk

"Terima kasih Makoto. Kau baik sekali, aku pulang dulu ya"seorang laki-laki berambut merah jambu pudar keluar dari apartemen Makoto. Haru membeku di tempat. Mata biru bak lautan terpaku pada mata laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu menyeringai mengejek Haru dan pergi dari sana. Haru mencengkeram kenop pintu masuknya kuat-kuat.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" "Lho Haru? Sedang apa kau?" Makoto tersenyum seperti biasa dan hendak menyentuh bahu Haru namun Haru buru-buru masuk ke apartemennya dan menguncinya. Tangan Makoto melayang di udara. "Haru.."

Di balik pintu masuk, Haru menyenderkan punggungnya dan mata Haru berkaca-kaca. Iris biru nya yang bak air yang tenang berubah menjadi air yang terkena badai. 'Makoto bahkan belum pernah mengundangku ke apartemennya..tapi dia malah mengundang Kisumi..'

'Apa mereka selalu bertemu? Apa Makoto tidak punya waktu untuk ku?' kepala Haru pusing memikirkan semua itu. Lebih baik dia pergi berenang di tempat milik pelatihnya dulu.

~Free!~

Sudah 2minggu sejak Haru mengetahui Kisumi ada di apartemen Makoto. Sejak saat itu Haru menghindar dari Makoto. Saat keduanya keluar dari apartemen bersamaan, Haru hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja. Makoto pun tidak mengejarnya. Haru semakin yakin jika Makoto tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Makoto tidak akan disisinya lagi seperti dulu. Dia akan sendirian lagi..

Haru berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi dan mulai menangis. Untuk pertama kali dia menangis seperti ini. Bahkan saat dia kalah di kejuaraan musim panas, dia tidak menangis. Hanya Makoto yang mampu membuat Haru seperti ini. Hanya Makoto seorang yang bisa memahami Haru.

"Haru?"

Haru mengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat Rin yang sedang menatapnya heran. Dia memakai mantel hitam dan syal merah bata.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa duduk sendirian disini. Sudah musim dingin, harusnya kau jangan sering-sering keluar rumah"

"Dulu Makoto sering mengingatkanku supaya aku tidak kedinginan.. Dia memakaikanku syal, menemaniku saat orang tua ku pergi, dan mengekoriku kemana-mana" Haru tersenyum pahit.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Makoto?"

"Entahlah. Dia sudah tidak peduli padaku. Bukan aku lagi yang menemaninya sekarang"

"Haru, aku ingin bertanya. Jawab yang jujur. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Makoto?" Rin menatap lurus pada Haru. Mata merah keunguannya memandang serius Haru. Laki-laki yang ditatap tampak bingung.

"Perasaanku pada Makoto? Apa maksudmu Rin?"

"Kau merasa kehilangan kan? Perasaan kehilangan sebagai seorang teman sejak kecil, saudara laki-laki, atau sebagai kekasih?"

Pipi Haru memerah. Bukan karena udara yang dingin, tapi karena ucapan Rin. "Makoto bukan kekasihku. Kami hanya berteman"

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Haru. Memang benar kalau kau sering bersama-sama dengan Makoto sejak kecil. Tapi perasaan terhadap teman dan orang yang disukai itu beda Haru" Rin tersenyum dan memandang langit yang sedikit mendung. Rin tahu temannya ini masih polos tidak tahu apa itu suka dan cinta.

"Memang bedanya apa?" benar kan, Haru tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri.

"Saat kau berada di dekat orang itu-Makoto- jantungmu berdebar-debar, hatimu sakit saat dia bersama orang lain, gelisah saat dia tidak menghubungimu, rindu saat kalian tidak bertemu, dan perasaan ingin membahagiakannya, itulah perasaan cinta" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum sendiri, teringat kekasihnya Sousuke.

Setelah menepuk-nepuk pundak Haru, Rin pergi untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah Rin pergi, Haru merenung. Semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Rin tadi dia alami. Haru teringat perkataan Rin tadi sebelum pergi.

" _Jantung berdebar? Bukankah jantung berdebar saat kau berlari saja?" tanya Haru bingung._

 _Rin tertawa, memamerkan gigi-gigi nya yang tajam. "Kuberitahu satu hal Haru. Jantung berdebar itu ada 3 penyebab. Pertama, karena kau habis berlari, kedua karena kau takut atau gugup saat pertandingan atau hari pertama masuk sekolah, ketiga karena kau ada di dekat orang yang kau cintai"_

"Aku tidak sedang berlari, aku juga tidak sedang gugup.. artinya aku.." mata Haru membulat dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Haru buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan. Dari berjalan mulai berjalan cepat, lalu semakin cepat dan akhirnya ia berlari. Benar kalau dia baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Cintanya bukan dimulai dari hari ini, tapi sejak dia pertama mengenal Makoto...

~Free!~

Di apartemen nomor 235, Makoto sedang merapikan meja ruang tamu nya. Meja nya penuh dengan brosur-brosur dan pamflet beraneka warna dan bentuk. Raut wajah Makoto tampak bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan ini pada seseorang.

Tiba-tiba pintu terjeblak dan muncul Haru dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Makoto!" teriak Haru dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Makoto terkejut dan buru-buru menyembunyikan brosur-brosur itu di bawah meja. Setelah itu Haru menubruk Makoto hingga mereka jatuh ke atas sofa. Makoto panik dan berusaha duduk dengankedua siku menopang tubuhnya.

"Haru? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Makoto mencemaskan apa Haru terluka.

Wajah Haru dibenamkan di dada Makoto. "Betsuni" Makoto tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Dia mendorong ke belakang pundak Haru dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa Haru? Tidak biasanya kau begini" ujar Makoto sangat lembut. Mata Haru memanas, Rin benar, dia benar-benar menyukai Makoto.

"Jangan menghiraukanku lagi.. aku tidak ingin kau bersama Kisumi.."

Makoto membulatkan matanya. Dan tersenyum begitu menyadari maksud Haru. "Kisumi ke apartemenku hanya untuk memberikan brosur padaku Haru"

"Benarkah?" Makoto menyentil dahi Haru dan Haru mengaduh dengan wajah cemberut. Makoto tertawa lebar. "Kau cemburu? Tenang saja aku tidak akan menggantikanmu dengan Kisumi, Haru"

Blushh

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Rin. Dia membuatku menyadari perasaanku padamu Makoto" Haru duduk dan Makoto duduk disebelahnya siap mendengarkan.

"Kita memang berteman sejak kecil, jadi aku tidak menyadari perasaanku, sampai kau menhindariku dan tidak menyapaku berminggu-minggu. Perasaan kehilangan, rindu, berdebar, dan bahagia saat kau tersenyum menerima kado ulangtahunmu. Itu semua yang rasakan padamu. Apakah itu semua cinta? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Makoto terkejut kembali. Tubuhnya mematung sepersekian detik. Dan pelukan yang sangat erat dia hadiahkan pada Haru.

"Syukurlah kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku Haru. Ya, itu cinta, dan aku mencintaimu" Haru tersenyum bahagia dan balas memeluk Haru. Beberapa saat ruangan itu terasa hening. Namun terasa nyaman.

"Oh ya kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau tidak menyapaku atau mampir ke apartemenku" Haru melepas pelukannya begitu juga dengan Makoto. "Karena aku tahu kau begitu sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Sebentar lagi kau juga ikut kejuaraan renang kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu. Kalau kau ingin kita bertemu setiap saat, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama? Di sini atau di apartemenmu, terserah kau saja. Kita bisa menghemat biaya sewa juga. Dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama"

Haru tersenyum kecil. Namun matanya berbinar senang. Dia mengangguk kecil, menyetujui.

"Oh ya aku meminta brosur dari Kisumi karena aku ingin kita berlibur setelah liburan semester. Aku punya banyak brosur, kau mau pergi kemana Haru?" Makoto mengambil tumpukan brosur di bawah meja nya dan menyebarkannya di atas meja. Makoto sibuk mengoceh tentang tempat, waktu, dan diskon spesial bagi couple yang menginap. Haru tidak terlalu mendengarnya dan sibuk memandnag wajah Makoto dari samping.

Cup

"Kemana saja asal bersamamu, Makoto" bisik Haru pada Makoto. Bibir Haru masih terasa di pipinya.

Wajah Makoto memerah sempurna dan langsung menerjang Haru dengan gaya back stroke nya. Dan di luar sana salju pertama turun dengan indahnya.

END ^^

Ini disebut drabble atau bukan ya? Entahlah. Maaf pendek dan alur ngebut. Hehe. Winternya juga gak kerasa. #pundung

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
